White Christmas
by Remi16
Summary: Sasuke just wanted to sleep, but a certain pink-haired kunoichi has plans for him instead. SasuSaku oneshot. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** Happy Holidays everyone!

**Disclaimer:** It would be a Christmas miracle if I owned Naruto. White Christmas song by Irving Berlin.

* * *

**White Christmas**

* * *

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

Sasuke didn't know what time it was when he heard someone banging on his door. He moaned in annoyance when the knocking did not cease to be heard. He tighten his pillow around his ears to help shut out the noise, but he still heeded to its sufferable pounding. He glanced up at the clock beside his bed and was astonished at the time. It was three in the morning. He was going to kill whoever was at the door.

Slipping out of bed, the Uchiha slumped down the stairs of the Uchiha manor and went to the front door. He unlocked the door and opened it for the untimely visitor. And who it else to be, but Sakura Haruno herself.

"What?" he asked rudely as he held the door open.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to show you something," she said with a bright smile.

He sighed and looked at her with a blank stare.

"At three in the morning?"

She nodded, her pink locks falling over her shoulders. It had grown out a little since he came back to the village a year ago. Sasuke had known Sakura and even Naruto to come over to his house once and awhile, but never at this hour.

"Can't it wait?" he requested rather annoyed.

"No it can't," Sakura declared impatiently. "We have to go now!"

He grunted knowing that Sakura wouldn't take no for an answer. He started to walk out the door, but Sakura stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Going outside so that I can follow you to what you want to show me," he answered her bluntly.

"But you can't go out like that!" she exclaimed. "Don't you know how cold it is?"

In reality, he hadn't really notice the temperature at all. Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed that she had on a puffy red coat with a yellow scarf. She was dressed for snowy weather.

He grumbled as he walked back into his house to grab a coat and shoes. When he returned, Sakura was waiting for him with her foot tapping eagerly. Her face brightened when he approached her and she grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go!" Sakura cheered tugging him outside.

Sakura dragged him out of his house before he could even close the door. Sasuke followed her hand in hand to the training grounds in Konoha and noticed something falling from the sky. It was snowing.

_So that's why she's dressed the way she is_, Sasuke thought glancing at Sakura as she pranced ahead of him.

She led him to the part of the training grounds that Team Seven had always trained on when Sasuke was still part of the team. Letting go of his hand, she raced in front of him twirling arms outstretched like a little girl. The snowflakes cascaded around her as she spun. She looked like a pink-haired snow fairy.

"This is what I wanted to show you Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully skipping up to him.

"You made me come here to see you twirl around in snowflakes?"

"No, silly the snow!" she retorted raising her hands to the sky. "It's the first snowfall of winter. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Hn."

Sakura took that as a "yes" and stood by his side. Together they watched the snow fall in intricate patterns.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke thought he saw Sakura suddenly sink down to the ground. He turned to her and saw her sitting on the ground hugging her knees. She still had that wide grin on her face as she watched the snowflakes fall.

When she realized that Sasuke was watching her, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down next to her. He reluctantly let himself be pulled and leaned back to watch the sky like he had before.

"Don't you just love the winter?" Sakura said in a voice that almost seemed to be more of a whisper.

"No."

The rosette spun to look at him in disbelief.

"Well, why not?" she asked, scooting a little closer to him.

"Too cold," he stated closing his eyes as started to lie down. He had to guess that it was probably four in the morning now and he needed his sleep. However, Sakura kept him awake with her laugh.

"I guess that's a good reason," she laughed and lied down next to him. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you know what tomorrow is? Well, I guess today is since it's actually the early hours of the morning."

"Not really," Sasuke responded sleepily. He didn't really have a calendar since Naruto ripped his in skepticism after realizing that he missed Hinata's birthday.

Tsunade's apprentice rose to her elbows.

"Are you serious?" she inquired.

"Hn."

Sakura just couldn't believe that Sasuke would forget something like this.

"Sasuke, today's Christmas day!" she pretty much shouted. "How can you forget Christmas?"

Sasuke didn't answer her. Instead he was breathing slightly with his eyes completely shut. Sakura poked him in the side and he jerked at her touch.

"Don't fall asleep!" she ordered him. "Do you even remember agreeing to coming to my house with the rest of Team Seven for Christmas dinner?"

"Hn."

Sakura had had enough of his single word answers. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"That's it I'm leaving," she stated coolly, adjusting her scarf. "I assume that you aren't coming to dinner after all."

Before she could walk away, something had caught her sleeve. She glanced down to see this pale hand around her wrist. Sasuke, now fully awake, had sat up and grabbed her coat in the nick of time. He applied a little pressure to her wrist, telling her that he didn't want her to leave quite yet.

She kneeled down onto her knees in front of him and put her hands on top of her thighs. Then the unexpected happened. His hands were on both sides of her face and he caressed her cheeks gently. Sakura was at a lost for words. Never had Sasuke ever done something so caring, so intimate. The brooding Uchiha hadn't even showed signs of even liking a girl. Unconsciously, her hands went up to his cold ones and laced her fingers between his own, locking them in place. Sakura felt herself be guided forward and let her body be led. Before she knew it, Sasuke's lips were on her own. It was a small kiss, more of a peck really, but to Sakura it felt like a dream. It was perhaps the sweetest thing she had ever experienced.

"I didn't forget," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I was simply toying with you."

"The great Sasuke Uchiha was toying with me, eh?" she grinned, cocking an eyebrow. "What has the world come to?"

Sasuke shrugged and brought Sakura in for another kiss. He tucked a fall tendril of pink behind her ear and kissed her nose. She giggled and almost felt like crying out in joy. This was unreal, beyond her wildest dreams. Sasuke was kissing HER and all those feelings that she had as a thirteen year old came back, flooding her mind with love and compassion. As the kiss became deeper with more meaning, she ran her fingers through his obsidian hair and sank against him. When they gasped for breath, their foreheads rested against each other. His arms were around her middle squeezing her tight while she dangled hers around his shoulders.

"So Sasuke-kun," Sakura began, touching her nose against his playfully. "Why me, why now?"

"It's always been you Sakura, since the beginning," he said without hesitation. "Consider this your Christmas present."

This was perhaps the best Christmas that Sakura had ever had. Sasuke confessed his love for her and she could never feel happier. Her heart was filled to the brim with the warmth of his words.

"Merry Christmas Sakura," Sasuke whispered to her.

_Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun. _She thought.

And she leaned in for another kiss and met the lips of her true love.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love oneshots. They are a great way to get rid of boredom. I can't believe that Christmas is next week! All I have to do is get through finals by friday and then it's two weeks of pure bliss. For those who are reading my story, Journey With Me, I will update when I can like I said before.


End file.
